


THE COASTAL CLANS - ALLEGIANCES

by zero_point



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fanclans, Gen, allegiances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_point/pseuds/zero_point
Summary: A place for me to shove all the characters that populate my fanclans - what I dub 'The Coastal Clans.'There is no story for these characters for the foreseeable future, though I will be working to develop the lore and culture of these clans. Stay tuned for works based on folktales, myths, ceremonies, and more!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Coastal Clans





	1. INFORMATION

Like said in the description this is a place for me to compile the cats of The Coastal Clans - three warrior clans based around the environment of the Northern California and Oregon coasts. These clans will deviate from canon in terms of naming conventions, religion, clan structure, etc.

**SeaClan** claims the beaches and swim the currents of the ocean. It's cold, and windy, harsh, and the life isn't for the softest of hearts - but these cats love it all the same. They may seem serious to outsiders, but SeaClan cats do know how to have fun. Typically, they are sleek and thick-furred with water resistant coats and webbed paws.

SeaClan worships the sea as a deity of its own. It is both respected and feared. Though these cats love the ocean, they cannot underestimate its powers and how fast their lives can be taken from them. The moon is also respected as it is the force that pushes and pulls the tides. It has far less impact on their lives - the Sea provides food, resources, and their way of life - but it is still worshipped.

There are two leaders of Seaclan, the Moonsinger, who is the regular leader, and the Tidecaller, who is the spiritual leader. These are titles and not names. Leaders do not take special suffixes.

**CliffClan** takes the cliffs and the coastal prairies that are above the sea and lay beside the forest. They are often blessed with the sun and given warmth and comfort as well as bountiful prey. The cats of CliffClan are often considered too carefree and relaxed, but they'd refute the other clans need to loosen up. These cats are well-muscled, with big paws, long legs, and long tails.

CliffClan has no particular deity. The sun gives them warmth, the rain brings new growth, the tiniest worms provide for the environment. All pieces are equally as important and bring them the lives they have. Why should they single one piece out and worship it? Instead, _"hear the voice that sings to everything that always has and always will."_

There is only one leader of CliffClan who serves just about the same as the classic canon leader. Leaders do not take special suffixes.

**ForestClan** inhabits the expansive temperate rainforest, mostly filled with coniferous trees such as redwoods, firs, and pines. The air is moist and cool, the ground padded with soft moss, and the ever-tall trees provide shelter from harsh rain and sun. ForestClan cats are typically big and thick-furred, with a strong emphasis on community and family. Due to the structure of their clan, most cats from ForestClan are very respectable, honorable folk.

ForestClan worships The Sisters, three redwoods in their territory that are bigger and older than any other tree in the forest. Each tree represents a deity; the eldest sister is Maieth (a representative of motherly love, her judgement never clouded, and the ultimate authority), the middle sister is Kenoake (patron of the dead, funeral rites, and medicine), and the youngest is Aerin (who represents creativity, humor, and lightheartedness; she is also the patron of kits and apprentices).

The leadership system of ForestClan represents the deities accordingly. There are three leaders, called Wards - Maieth's Ward, Kenoake's Ward, and Aerin's Ward. Each have a corresponding deputy, who is more of an adult apprentice learning to lead than a deputy. Leaders do not take special suffixes.


	2. SEACLAN

**Moonsinger:**

Sanddune - pale ginger-golden she-cat.

**Moonsinger's Deputy:**

Troutfin - speckled grey tabby tom.

**Tidecaller:**

Tsunamicall - tom with a dark blue-grey pelt and deep blue eyes. 

**Tidecaller's Apprentice/Deputy:**

Archwhisker - brown-grey cat.

**Healer:**

Wolfthroat - grey tom with distinct white markings and yellow eyes.

**Warriors ( ~~from senior to new~~ ):**

Whimbrelheart - big, fluffy silver tabby tom with muddy green eyes.

Pelicandive - white tom with small splotches of black.

Marbledfur - predominantly white calico she-cat with indigo eyes.

Lavenderthorn - sleek, thin lilac-grey cat with yellow eyes.

Goosebriar - white she-cat with brown spots and golden yellow eyes.

Tattlertooth - grey tom with gentle sea-green eyes.

Pearlface - wispy white tom with pinkish-red eyes.

Musselclaw - black she-cat with white splotches and speckles.

Ospreybreeze - wiry white and grey tom.

Lagoonbelly - plump, pale blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Sculpinheart - pale brown tabby tom.

Coppertail - tortoiseshell she-cat 

Sharkbait - scrawny grey tabby tom.

Raypelt - white tom with a grey overcoat.

**Apprentices (from eldest to youngest):**

Smeltshore - small grey tom.

Peashore - messy tortoiseshell she-cat with wild green eyes.

Saltyshore - white-and-grey patched molly with pale blue eyes.

**Monarchs:**

Isopodfur - large, soft-furred pale grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Pelicandive's kit, Frostshell (white tom with a grey overcoat and a black tail and ears).

Squidlegs - oddly thin, long-legged blue-black she-cat with yellow eyes; her fur and whiskers are rather unkempt.

Salmonscale - speckled grey-brown tom with green eyes. Father to Troutfin's kits, Surfshore (grey spotted tabby molly) and Sealshore (grey tom).

**Elders:**

Snailbite - pinkish-grey molly with swirly cinnamon tabby markings.

Pipitcry - white tom with a mottled brown overcoat.


	3. WILLOWCLAN

**Leader:**

Valleyblossom - pale golden she-cat with grey patches.

**Deputy:**

Blazeheart - calico tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Brightsun - light brown-blonde tom with dull blue eyes; his back right leg is missing.

Apprentice, Ripplestream - tortoiseshell tom with a white underbelly and tail.

**Warriors ~~(from senior to new~~ ):**

Daisyblaze - brown-blonde tom with blue eyes.

Cougarclaw - dusty brown tom with blue eyes.

Hawkheart - pale yellow-golden tom with blue eyes.

Foxface - grey-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Honeythorn - white she-cat with golden stripes; she has red-brown eyes.

Driftheart - white tom with golden stripes; he has warm brown eyes.

Jaywing - pale grey tom with soft blue eyes.

Meadowleap - pale golden brown molly.

Oatweave - very light golden brown she-cat; she has polydactyl paws.

Minecraft - scrawny dark brown tabby tom.

Daisystone - white molly with yellow eyes.

Poppynose - bouncy long-furred white molly with orange tabby patches.

Kiteclaw - muscled brown spotted tabby tom with clear greying around his muzzle.

Rosefrost - lithe cinnamon tabby molly with sharp copper eyes.

Blackpelt - tall, thin blue-black tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices (from eldest to youngest):**

Sweetpaw - dusty brown cat with pale lilac eyes.

Coyotepaw - small, scrappy red-brown tom with copper eyes.

Thunderpaw - light grey she-cat with dark tabby stripes, white spotting, and striking yellow eyes.

Stormpaw - pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Windpaw - white cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

Drizzlepaw - grey spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Monarchs:**

Primroseclaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes; part of her lip has been torn away on one side.

Thistlesheer - spiky-furred grey tabby molly with yellow eyes. Mother to Minecraft's kits, Birchkit (silver and brown torbie molly) and Silverkit (silver tabby tom).

**Elders:**

Ryefur - pale brown tom.

Mousefoot - red-brown molly.

Pumpkinheart - very old pale orange tabby tom; he has faded, blind, yellow eyes.


	4. FORESTCLAN

**Maieth's Ward:**

Spiderbloom - black tabby molly with red-brown eyes.

**Maieth's Deputy:**

Kindlingmask - pale red-brown tom with peculiar markings on his face.

**Kenoake's Ward:**

Sageleaf - brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws; his eyes are forest-green.

**Kenoake's Deputy:**

Fawnpool - brown-cream tom with a darker brown stripe down his back.

**Aerin's Ward:**

Beartalon - big, fluffy brown tabby tom with unusually large claws and a prominent underbite.

**Aertin's Deputy:**

Cinderspark - brown she-cat with a darker brown stripe down the back; she has brown-amber eyes.

**Warriors ( ~~from senior to new~~ ):**

Possumstripe - grey molly with dark tabby stripes; her tail is unusually thin.

Pinesnap - dark grey tom with vibrant green eyes.

Batflight - dark brown-black tabby tom.

Squirreltail - red-grey tom with a big, fluffy tail.

Hemlockheart - brown tabby tom with very pale orange eyes.

Sunface - particularly handsome ginger tabby tom.

Weaselsnout - red-brown molly with a white underbelly and neck.

Snailpelt - pale grey molly with big, swirly tabby stripes.

Vinefur - pale brown tom with dark tabby stripes.

Tanoakflight - tan brown molly with green eyes.

Mintclaw - dilute calico molly with green eyes; she often smells very heavily of mint.

Rosefrost - calico she-cat with white paws.

Beetlebounce - black smoke cat with pale brown eyes.

**Apprentices (from eldest to youngest):**

Frogsap - plump muddy grey tom with clear blue eyes.

Larksap - brown spotted tabby tom with a white underbelly.

Applesap - tortoiseshell molly with red-brown eyes.

Lilysap - tabico molly with pale green eyes.

**Monarchs:**

Moonlily - fluffy but sleek-furred pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to an unknown cat's kits; Frostsprout and Quartzprout).

Fennelcloud - big, thick-furred cinnamon tortoiseshell she-cat.

Acorntail - small she-cat with short, messy brown fur (mother to Squirreltail's kits; Cherryspout, Aldersprout, and Oaksprout).

**Elders:**

Cloverpounce - sleek-furred torbie tom with big paws.

Frostholly - beautiful white she-cat with ginger tabby splotches.


	5. CAT PROFILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my own convienience.

**[ Name ]**

**[ Gender + Pronouns ]**

**[ Age ]**

**[ Clan + Rank ]**

**[ Personality ]**

**[ Bio ]**

**[ Family ]**

**[ Other ]**


End file.
